capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Kaede (Onimusha)
Kaede (かえで) is a character from the Onimusha series of action-adventure games. She is a kunoichi (female ninja) who first appeared in Onimusha: Warlords. She fought the demons with Samanosuke, and searched for his whereabouts after the battle at Gifu Castle. Kaede will throw herself into the heat of battle no matter what the risk to life and limb. She is playable at one point in the game. She was voiced by Nao Takamori in the Japanese version of Onimusha: Warlords and by Ayumi Iizuka in the English version. In the Japanese version of Onimusha Blade Warriors, she was voiced by Nao Takamori, and by Jennifer Hale in the English version. Story When Samanosuke turned twenty, he decided to see the world, traveling to Asia. As he traveled over Japan and the Far East, he came across a female ninja named Kaede, who was a member of the Iga ninja clan. Originally, she was sent to assassinate Samanosuke for unknown reasons, but she did not kill him for reasons that were also unknown, instead deciding to join him on his travels as his loyal partner and confidante for over the next four years. During those years, both developed feelings for each other. When Samanosuke disappeared, Kaede spent the next ten years looking for him until she found him (as seen in Blade Warriors). Upon Samanosuke's return somewhere in 1571 (months after the events in Onimusha 2: Samurai's Destiny), Samanosuke and Kaede return to assist his uncle, Mitsuhide Akechi, in absolute secrecy. For the next eleven years Samanosuke and Kaede travel all over Japan, slaying Genma wherever they may find them. It is not known how or under what circumstances but, just before the opening of Onimusha 3: Demon Siege, Kaede ended up fighting Gargant and was killed. In that game's opening cinema, Samanosuke seeks Gargant to avenge her death, and destroys him. He reverted to an Onimusha state, which also helped him survive the resulting explosion. Weapons * Knife - is a sharp-edged (single or double-edged) instrument consisting of a thin blade. * Sacred Knife - is the ultimate knife available to Kaede. This glowing red knife was blessed by a high Oni Monk in order to dispel demons. * Kunai - are small throwing tools for long distance attacking. * Jambiya - (only in Blade Warriors) - This short, curved blade is widely used in the middle east. * Hocho Masamune - (only in Blade Warriors) - Masamune designed this short sword, aptly named the Hocho ("knife") Masamune. Cameo appearances Kaede appeared as a card in SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash and Onimusha Soul. Trivia *Kaede's alternate costume in Onimusha: Warlords is unlocked by completing the game with the perfect grade, "S". *Kaede is mentioned by Samanosuke (now known as Tenkai) in Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams when he says: "We should put an end to this madness... for Kaede". Gallery Image:KaedeArt.png|Art by Ikeno Image:KaedeConcept.png|''Concept Art'' Image:Warlords_Kaede.png|''Onimusha: Warlords'' Image:OniBWKaede.png|''Onimusha Blade Warriors'' Image:Oni_Soul_Kaede.png|''Onimusha Soul'' Image:Kaede_Alt_Costume.png|Alternate Costume Image:CFClashKaede.png|''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash'' Onimusha_Soul_07.jpg|''Onimusha: Soul'' Category:Characters Category:Onimusha Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Support Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Heroes